


【毒埃】You're mine（小破车上）

by KonohaLily



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M, 毒埃 小破车 小甜饼
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonohaLily/pseuds/KonohaLily
Summary: ＊毒埃的一辆快乐小破车＊铁打的ooc，骄傲的我不接受ky





	【毒埃】You're mine（小破车上）

正文  
接上文，开始飙车

“嘿！Venom！”  
Eddie终于发现了不对劲，他使劲地想把手从那一团黏糊糊的液体里抽出来，但很快便发现他根本不是这个拥有怪力的寄生虫的对手！  
Eddie，我又听到了，你一共叫了我三次寄生虫，还去做了我讨厌的核磁共振，所以……  
在脑袋里冒出来的声音更加低沉且充满磁性，让Eddie的后脑勺不由得一麻。  
我要惩罚你，Eddie.  
控制着Eddie双手的液体猛的用力，让手背到了身后，然后Venom还十分贴心的分出一条触手将双手绑了起来。  
“Venom！你他妈要做什么？放开我的手！”  
完全脱离控制的情况让Eddie慌乱，偏偏他还硬是要坚持保持镇定的假象，仰着头瞪着眼睛凶狠地对了解他一切的共生体大声喊道，甚至还不停地扭动身躯。  
读懂了宿主小心思的Venom并不在乎Eddie对他的大吼大叫，相反，Eddie的这副表现让Venom在心里把Eddie美味程度又往上提升了一个档次。  
你会喜欢的，Eddie.  
然后Venom趁着Eddie还没反应过来，立刻把自己的长舌头伸进了Eddie柔软的口腔里。  
Venom的舌头实在是太长了，它把整个口腔都填满了，Eddie挣扎着，努力地去用舌头去推拒，但这除了更加方便Venom勾起他的舌头纠缠在一起以外，没有任何的用处。  
Eddie.  
Eddie.  
Eddie.  
Venom一边控制着舌头在那舒服的不得了的口腔里蠕动，一边用低沉嘶哑的声音轰炸着Eddie的脑袋。  
Eddie的精神状态本来就不太稳定，在Venom的诱导下，他很快就变得迷迷糊糊的了。Eddie不再把那条舌头往外推，甚至张大了嘴巴，让Venom能伸得更深一些，身体也不再乱动，完全的放松了下来。  
这样“软乎乎”的Eddie让Venom更加激动，他猛的把舌头往里伸，即使已经抵到了喉咙的深处，那较为细小的舌尖依旧在不停地扭动。  
喉咙深处的异物感让Eddie不太舒服地呜咽着，他本能地想咬一下塞满他嘴巴的东西，时刻注意着宿主内心变化的Venom抽出了他的舌头。  
Eddie半眯着湿润的碧绿眼睛，嘴巴因为下颚发酸而合不上，嘴唇被摩擦变得微微红肿，布满胡渣的下巴沾满了吞咽不下的唾液和Venom的粘液，被纠缠得已经无力动弹的软舌耷拉在红润的嘴唇上，露出一点点殷红的舌尖。  
更要命的是，Eddie仿佛不懂Venom为什么要离开他的嘴，于是Eddie靠着模糊的视线，磨磨蹭蹭地找回了Venom的舌头，主动地吮吸着他能含着的舌尖。  
好舒服……Venom，好爽……  
这是Venom读到的内心。很显然，Eddie非常享受并且沉迷于此。  
太美味了，Eddie.  
Venom控制着舌尖与Eddie的小舌头一同共舞，他的后背探出了一根触手，往旁边被弄的乱七八糟的桌子伸去，随后带回来了一块还没被糟蹋的巧克力。包装袋被随意地撕开，Venom掰下了一小块。  
他再次抽出了舌头，舌尖与Eddie的小舌头拉出了一丝银线。  
“不……Venom……”嘴巴已经麻掉了的Eddie含糊不清地说着。  
卷着巧克力的触手代替了Venom的舌头，Eddie根本不需要共生体的任何提示，他就自觉地把触手含进嘴里，主动舔舐着。  
巧克力很快就在高热的口腔里融化，变成一丝一丝的蜜糖，刺激着Eddie的味蕾和大脑，让他更加卖力地去吮吸。整个嘴巴都是巧克力的甜腻味道，让Eddie恍惚地觉得他的脑子大概也是甜的。  
触手完成任务后便撤了出去，Venom的舌头又一次塞满了他的口腔。这次和刚刚温和的纠缠完全不同，Venom粗暴地舔着Eddie口腔的每一个角落，舌头上原本柔软的倒刺此时也变得微硬，恶狠狠地搔刮着温度颇高的嫩肉。  
甜的，是甜的，Eddie你比巧克力还要好吃。  
Venom传达过来的赞美让Eddie更加兴奋，他挺直腰板，不断地往比身体凉的多的液体上蹭，呜咽着扭动，本来就被拉高的卫衣现在已经完全卷到了胸部，在过热的皮肤接触到梦寐以求的胶质液体的时候，Eddie鼻翼间发出了满足的叹息。  
Venom终于放过了Eddie已经完全麻木的嘴巴，转而对点缀在蜜色而富有弹性的胸肌上的两颗小东西产生了浓厚的兴趣。黑色的流体缓慢地席卷上来，它们在充满活力的肉体上涌动摩擦，甚至分化出两根小小的触手，箍上Eddie褐色的乳头，又拉又扯的，尽情地揉拧着。  
“呃……Venom，好爽……”  
没有东西堵着嘴巴，Eddie就不受控制地发出粗重的喘息和甜美的呻吟。在此之前，Eddie从来都不知道原来自己的乳头可以给他带来这么巨大的快感，他也从未想过自己有一天会像婊子一样呻吟。  
Eddie，我说过你会喜欢的。  
然后Venom思考了一下，认为“婊子”不是一个好的词语，他的Eddie是最好的。  
但你不是婊子。  
迷糊的Eddie没能理解到Venom这小小的维护，他只想更加的舒服。  
此时的Eddie在Venom眼中真的漂亮极了。头发凌乱，衣衫不整，眼睛水蒙蒙的，整张脸被快感刺激出来的生理性泪水打湿，脸颊漫着诱人的潮红，红肿的嘴唇一刻不停地吐出甜美的呻吟和喘息。蜜色健康的胸肌和小腹爬满了黑色的流体，还挺着腰肢献出自己淫荡的乳头给Venom揉捏。更重要的是，裤裆鼓鼓囊囊的，不难看出这身体的主人获得了多大的愉悦。  
“难受……嗯啊……Venom，摸哈……摸一下……快点……”  
Venom听着宿主的要求，银白的双眼变得更加狭长危险，他灵活的舌头卷上了Eddie的脖颈，倒刺微微地摩擦着娇嫩的皮肤。这种被触摸致命弱点的刺激，令Eddie全身猛的一僵，但很快又放松下来，甚至努力地仰起脖子，让带给他愉悦的共生体品尝。  
感受到Eddie全身心信任着他的Venom明显被取悦了，所以他决定满足Eddie的愿望。  
原本在小腹周围摩擦着的液体突然间把碍事的裤子完全的撕碎，然后涌向那个已经挺立许久的器物。黑色的液体裹上阴茎的那一刻，滑腻的触感让Eddie在一瞬间便登上了高潮。  
“唔啊……Venom！”  
整个身体一绷，那可怜的小埃迪就喷出了好几股浓稠的白浊，弄脏了Venom漆黑的身体。高潮带来的快感像一个烟花一样在Eddie的脑袋里炸开，一片绚烂的空白，大腿的肌肉还不时的抽搐着。Eddie瞪着无法聚焦的双眼紧盯Venom尖锐雪白的利齿，胸口剧烈起伏着，大张着嘴发出粗重的喘息，没办法吞咽的唾液沿着嘴角流过湿润的下巴，再流过脖子，最后被Venom快速地舔掉。  
落在Venom身躯上的精液也被他翻涌一下完全吸收了。  
Eddie，Eddie，你真的太好吃了，你的一切都是巧克力味的。  
高潮时，Eddie大脑极速分泌的多巴胺和其他激素，让Venom感到舒服和极度的兴奋。要知道，Venom在母星是一个彻彻底底的失败者，他只懂残暴和血腥，从来没有感受过如此兴奋的情感。没有欺压，没有折辱，在这颗星球上无比强大，吃不完的巧克力和炸薯球，这一切都是Eddie带给他的。  
当然，最美味的还是Eddie。Venom默默地补充。  
Eddie喘息着，显然还没从极端的快乐中回过神，但Venom已经等不及了，Eddie的极致快感也影响到他，让他越发的兴奋暴躁，心里甚至升起了吃掉Eddie的念头。不，他不能吃掉他最爱最美味的Eddie。  
Venom控制着液体撸动Eddie射精后半软的阴茎，然后舌头胡乱地舔着。  
还未清醒的Eddie又被他的共生体拖进了欲望的深渊。直接摩擦阴茎的快感太剧烈了，Eddie受不住地踢蹬着双腿，但很快就有触手缠住让他没办法乱动，甚至是被迫张开了双腿。  
“哈啊……天哪……”声音沙哑的不成样子。  
阴茎被快速地撸动着，马眼也被细致地照顾着，上半身还被黏糊糊的舌头舔弄，所以很快小埃迪又完全挺立起来。发觉Eddie已经硬了之后，那些液体就不再撸动，而是将整个阴茎包裹，这像小埃迪被套上了一款纯黑色的安全套。  
“不……不够……Venom……”  
享受过被快速摩擦的快感，现在这种仅仅只是接触的感觉完全不够。Eddie难耐地挺了挺胯，期待着Venom会给予他快乐。  
Eddie，你知道我想听什么的。  
Eddie眨了眨盈满泪水的眼睛，似乎没能理解Venom在说什么，他张着微微吐出舌尖的嘴巴，去追逐在舔舐着胸口的舌头，胯部不自觉地磨蹭，竭尽全力地让Venom的身体摩擦到硬直的阴茎。  
Venom微微收紧了包裹着Eddie阴茎的液体。  
“唔！哈啊……”  
些许的疼痛让Eddie惊呼，但随后的快感立即冲散了这不足为道的疼痛。  
Eddie忍受不住了，他仰着沉重的脑袋看着那狭长危险的银白双眼，拼命驱使软踏踏的舌头说出句子，而不是毫无意义的呻吟。  
“Venom……my lover……操，快啊……”  
Venom奖励般地用舌头舔着已经红的仿佛快要滴血的耳垂，液体尽心尽责地服务着Eddie的阴茎，甚至两个囊袋都被触手揉弄摩擦。  
“好爽……快点……Venom哈……”  
被服务周到的Eddie胡乱地呻吟着，不停地喊着Venom。马眼很快就开始翕张并吐露透明的粘液，Venom十分迅速地把粘液吸收的一干二净，他可不想浪费一滴属于Eddie的液体。  
对着马眼的液体突然伸出了一条细小的触手，触碰着敏感的小口，然后就插了进去，顺着尿道慢慢地摸索。  
Eddie猛的一哆嗦，便挣扎着四肢想把阴茎传来的诡异感觉赶走。  
“不！不！呃……拿出去！Venom……操！”  
你心里可不是这么说的，Eddie.  
Venom不懂人类的羞耻心，自然也就不能理解Eddie为什么明明心里在渴求更多，却挣扎着逃开。  
不过这并不会造成任何问题，Venom当然不会放开怀里甜美的宿主。他还饿着呢。  
尿道里的触手不管不顾地越插越深，新奇的酸胀感和酥麻像电流一样沿着脊柱窜上了头顶，将快感粗暴地塞进混沌的大脑里。不断探索地触手终于抵达了终点，它开始在那窄小的空间里抽插，前端还时不时地碰到它面前的那个可以生产快乐的“开关”。  
这是什么感受？第一次被触碰到前列腺而且是用如此奇怪的方式，Eddie只觉得他的脑袋要爆炸了，尿道被操和前列腺被刺激带来的快感瞬间将他本就不清晰的思维彻底搅成了浆糊。想射精的感觉又一次极速地钻进大脑，Eddie绷紧着身体的每块肌肉，小腹有规律地起伏着。  
但痛痛快快射精的愿望注定要被插在马眼里的触手打破。立得笔直的阴茎抖动了两下，只能可怜兮兮地从被强制打开的小口中流出一点点混着白浊的粘液，而且很快就被Venom吸收了。  
精液被迫回流的感觉让Eddie已经泛红的眼角又挤出了生理性泪水，喉咙像被堵着了一样发不出声音，他只能听到自己拉风箱似的剧烈喘息。  
Venom读到被折腾到无比可怜的宿主混沌思维里，此刻满是让他释放的哀求。非常愉悦的外星共生体用舌头把Eddie一片狼藉的脸舔干净，然后凑到Eddie的耳边，说出了在这场性事里的第一句话。  
“Eddie，我想跟你交配。”

接下部分

**Author's Note:**

> 各位客官食用愉快呀！


End file.
